Liz And The Dragon
by DaughterOfNoOne
Summary: One shot story I wrote for my friend's short story contest. About a girl and her dragon.


"Ryuu! Ryuu!" I heard my name being called. I picked my head up off of my claws and looked around. I saw Liz running towards me with a saddle and a basket with a blanket hanging out. I sat up a stretched. Liz ran up to me and said, "Shhh. You'll wake the whole entire village." I tilted my head at her. Liz set down the basket and climbed up onto my back and started to put the saddle on me. I whined.

"I know, buddy. But I would fall off of it I didn't use the saddle." Liz said in a matter-of-fact tone. Once Liz had gotten the saddle on me she climbed down and looked at the field. Yellow grass, few trees around, and some flowers in the green grass. Liz sighed, "Ohh. I really wish I could spend more time with you today, Ryuu. I really don't wanna go clean horse stables." I went up to her and lightly bumped her shoulder. She laughed, "I guess I really shouldn't be complaining because I get to spend time with you today." She turned around and picked up the basket and fastened the basket to the saddle. She climbed onto my back onto the saddle. "Let's go." She said. I stuck my wings out, ready to fly, and swooped into the air. I fly over the land, my sliver scales sparkling because of the sun shining on it. I start heading down to a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, a meadow full of flowers of every color, green grass, some deer that looked tasty and then they hopped away. I landed and let Liz down. After she unfastened her basket from the saddle she took the blanket from the basket and spread it out on the ground. She looked at me and said, "You can go get some lunch if you like. Just clean up after yourself and don't take too long. I've got to get back home in a few hours." At that I took off into the air searching for lunch. As I soared over the field looking for prey, I saw some men riding horses down the road . I thought they didn't see me, but next thing you know I'm getting hit by arrows and bullets. Of course they didn't hurt, but it surprised me and made me fall. I got hit by a arrow on my stomach and a few bullets hit my left wing. "ROAAARRR!" I yelled in pain and tried to land gently on the ground as far away from the people as possible. I thought of Liz and hoped she wouldn't come to help, because she could get shot, or worse; killed. Because my left wing got injured I couldn't fly. So, I started walking towards where Liz was. I don't know how long it would take to get to her. After a few minutes of walking and getting through the trees I decided to find the road and take the road to Liz. Hopefully no one was on it. As I thought about it, I wasn't even gone for very long before the guys saw me. I was pretty far away from Liz though. So she probably didn't hear me roar in pain. After a few minutes of looking for the road I found it. I looked behind me and saw the blood, there wasn't a lot, but there was still enough to track me. My stomach and wing hurt really bad, and that gave me enough strength to go on and find Liz. It's only been about 35 minutes since I left, so I don't think she'll worry for another 30 minutes or so. After a few more minutes of walking I heard some horses coming down the road and I hurriedly went into the trees off to the side of the road and climbed into a tree. It's kinda hard climbing into a tree considering dragons are made for flying: not climbing trees. But it wasn't too hard because I wasn't fully grown yet. A few minutes after the people on the horses left I went back onto the road and started walking again. I would run, but someone might hear a 3000 pound dragon running. Not to mention I might run into someone (Not literally) and scare them to death causing them to scream and faint and then tell someone about it and go on a hunt to find me and kill me or lock me up in a cage. At those thoughts I shuddered. After about 45 minutes of walking I got about ½ the amount of distance I would've got if I was flying. Hopefully Liz is still there and won't worry. I stuck my wing out and looked at it. It wasn't too bad...Maybe I could fly to Liz before my wing gets hurt to bad. Right before I was about to fly I got hit by several bullets on my back and my wings. I roared in pain as I kept getting hurt and I heard Liz yelling, "RYHN! DON'T HURT HER! RYHN! NOOO! STOP HURTING HER! STOOOP!" She was yelling in terror now. I heard several other shouts. Some of them were, "Get away girl! This is a man's job!", "You are gonna get hurt. Go back to your home.". I turned around to see Liz running at me, no one stopped her. They were in shock that such a person would come this close to me. Liz ran to me and hugged me. Her last words were, "I love you Ryhn!" and then she got shot. I roared in anger while getting shot. I started hitting people with my claws while I was bleeding badly. It hurt so bad, but not as bad as Liz dying. After everyone was dead I started dying. But knowing the killers of Liz were dead let me die in peace.

THE END!

Author's note: Hahaha. Yeah..I'm sorry, but I'm dying of laughter because I killed the dragon and Liz. I'm sorry. I'm just laughing so hard right now. So sad... HAHAHAHAHA. Yeah, have fun now! XD


End file.
